In a Device to Device (D2D) communication network, a wireless node identifies geometrically adjacent neighbor nodes and establishes a radio link with one of the identified neighbor nodes, if necessary, to communicate data. Such a procedure is performed between the nodes in a distributed manner without assistance of other network nodes. Accordingly, commercialization of the D2D communication is advantageous because the D2D communication network may be implemented without extra infrastructure as compared to other wireless communication networks.
In addition, the D2D communication maintains data traffic locally so as to avoid traffic overload problems at a base station and an Access Point (AP). For this reason, standardization organizations such as 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) are standardizing D2D communication based on the Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) and Wi-Fi technologies. In addition, many companies are developing D2D communication technologies independently.
In the D2D communication network, the nodes establish D2D links among each other autonomously without assistance of any base station or AP for data communications. In this case, a distributed link scheduling method for determining radio resource and transmission timing on the plural D2D links influences the throughput of the D2D network significantly.
Recently, some network operators have proposed a distributed link scheduling method designed in consideration of Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) on the links through single-tone search signal exchange based on Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) signal structure in the synchronized radio environment. Such a method determines the transmission on each link in consideration of a predicted signal interference amount rather than a carrier sensing result. As a result, support for simultaneous transmission on the plural D2D links is possible, thereby resulting in an improvement of D2D communication throughput.
However, the distributed link scheduling technique according to the related art has a drawback in that each node makes a scheduling decision based on only that node's own channel information without consideration of the conditions of other nodes, thereby resulting in the degradation of the entire network efficiency.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.